


but then I see her smile, man that cannot be science

by purplekarolina



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, soft penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekarolina/pseuds/purplekarolina
Summary: Falling in love with Josie Saltzman from Penelope's point of view





	but then I see her smile, man that cannot be science

Penelope Park had never fallen in love. She only knew what she saw in the movies. That it would be this big moment when she would realize. She didn't know what people had meant when they said that their hands got sweaty or that it felt like their heart would beat out of their chest. She'd never experienced it until now. Until she started dating Josie Saltzman. 

Penelope didn't know what it was, not at first at least. The first time she felt it was when they were doing homework. They hadn't even started dating yet. Josie had been sitting across from her, doing charms homework and it was quiet. Her eyebrows did this cute little crinkle and she was biting her lip in deep concentration. Honestly, maybe Penelope should've known right there and then that she was in love judging by the way that her heart felt like it grew a billion sizes but she didn't and later (when she figured it out) she'd laugh later at it.

The second time it they were stargazing. Penelope had knocked on Josie’s door after curfew with a picnic basket in hand and a promise for adventure. Which technically just meant sneaking out and hoping no one caught them. They'd been laying down on a blanket, looking up at the stars and Josie had gently tugged at Penelope's hand. She'd used it to help her point out the constellations, to show her where the big dipper was. Maybe Penelope should have paid attention to what Josie was saying but how could she, when she looked like that. With her hair down, with only the light of the stars and the moon shining on her face as she giggled at one of her own jokes, free without the feeling of having the wait of the world on her shoulders. If Penelope's quite honest she already knew then.

They're laying in bed cuddling, watching a movie when it finally hits her. Josie's has her head resting on her chest, with her eyes closed and a soft smile gracing her lips. It isn't this big revelation, it doesn't feel so sudden. She thinks about all those times she's felt it, not just when they were studying, or that time they went stargazing because if she's honest she's felt it all along. Like when Josie smiles at her like that, oh so sweet and soft smile that is only reserved for her or when she hugs Penelope and they hold on to each like it's the first time they've done it, or when they're talking and it's like no one else exist because they're in their own little world. Or maybe when they kiss and Josie giggles and it makes Penelope's heart soar. Because if she's honest falling in love with Josie Saltzman wasn't this big moment, it was a particular situation or a specific date, it was always.It was slow, fast, scary and lovely and so many things more all at the same time. But all in all it was like finally coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.


End file.
